Sailor Mercury
Sailor Mercury ist die zweite Sailor Kriegerin, die von Luna entdeckt wird und sich Sailor Moon im Kampf gegen das Böse anschließt. Sie ist die klügste und besonnenste der Inner Senshi. Mit einem kleinen, kompakten Supercomputer, den Luna ihr gegeben hat und ihrer blauen Brille, ist es ihr möglich Analysen durchzuführen, sowie Pläne und Strategien zu entwickeln. Ihre zivile Identität ist Ami Mizuno. Anime und Manga Hintergrund Zur Zeit des Silver Millenniums ist sie Prinzessin des Merkurs und ihr Schloss der Mariner Castle. Allerdings lebt sie im Moon Castle, da sie einen Teil der Leibgarde von Princess Serenity bildet. Bei dem Angriff Queen Metarias auf das Königreich des Mondes wird sie jedoch gemeinsam mit den anderen Mondbewohnern getötet. Königin Serenity setzt daraufhin die Macht des Silberkristalls frei und schenkt ihr und den anderen ein neues Leben auf der Erde der Zukunft. So wird Sailor Mercury im Tokio des 20. Jahrhunderts als Ami Mizuno wiedergeboren. Gegenwart Ursprünglich sollten die Sailor Kriegerinnen ein friedliches, ziviles Leben auf der Erde führen, doch da das Dark Kingdom erneut an Macht gewann, wurde ihre Wiedererweckung notwendig. Sailor Mercury ist die zweite der Inner Senshi, die von Luna aufgespürt wird und erwacht nach Sailor Venus, bzw. Sailor V und Sailor Moon als dritte Sailor Kriegerin. Fortan kämpft sie an Sailor Moons Seite, um den bösen Mächten, die die Erde bedrohen, entgegenzutreten. Musicals Auf einer Zeichnung von Naoko Takeuchi in einem der Artbooks wird Sailor Mercury zusammen mit Zoisite als Paar abgebildet, diese Idee wurde aber nicht weiter von ihr verfolgt und eine derartige Verbindung kommt weder in Anime, Manga, noch Realserie vor. In den Musicals waren die beiden in der Vergangenheit tatsächlich ein Paar und in Eien Densetsu singen die beiden ihr eigenes Duett: Itsuwari no Forevermore. Im Reboot Sailor Moon Crystal allerdings lässt sich in Act 11 wieder eine Verbindung Zoisites und Sailor Mercurys erkennen: Als die Inner Senshi gegen die Prinzen der 4 Himmel kämpfen, kommen ihre Erinnerungen wieder. Sie erinnern sich, dass sie die Shitennos einst geliebt habe, so wie Princess Serenity Prince Endymion. In Act 12 wird dies noch verdeutlicht, dort kämpfen die Inner Senshi erneut gegen die Prinzen der 4 Himmel, da diese wieder ihre Erinnerungen verloren haben. Sie reden auf die Prinzen ein, dass sie wieder ihre Erinnerungen erwecken sollen. Doch es ist nutzlos, sie greifen an. Als Queen Metaria die Prinzen vernichtet, brechen die 4 Mädchen unter Tränen zusammen. Das zeigt, dass die Mädchen noch Gefühle für ihre früheren Geliebten hatten. Gespielt wird Sailor Mercury von Ayako Morino, Yukiko Miyagawa, Hisano Akamine, Mariya Izawa, Chieco Kawabe und Manami Wakayama. Ihr Image-Song ist Drive Me the Mercury. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury steht in der Realserie Sailor Moon von allen Kriegerinnen am nächsten. Ist Sailor Moon in Gefahr, mobilisiert sie all ihre Kräfte und tut alles dafür, um sie retten oder zu beschützen. Später, als die Kriegerinnen ihre eigenen Wege verfolgen und nur mehr selten zusammen sind, wird Ami von Kunzite entführt und durch eine Gehirnwäsche in Dark Mercury verwandelt, die Sailor Moon quälen und töten will. Von nun an ist es für Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter und Venus oberstes Ziel, sie wieder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Als Dark Mercury im Licht des Silberkristalls geblendet wird, sieht Luna eine Chance, sie wieder zur Kriegerin des Guten zu machen. Sailor Moon will nicht gegen sie kämpfen, und versucht sie durch Zureden wieder zu ihrer Freundin machen. Als Dark Mercury das Mondzepter mit ihrem Schwert zerbricht, verschwindet der Einfluss Kunzites und sie wird wieder Sailor Mercury. Kräfte Verwandlungen * Mercury Power! Make Up! * Mercury Star Power! Make Up! * Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up! Attacken in Anime und Manga * Mercury Aqua Mist * Seifenblasen * Hyperraumdimension * Shine Aqua Illusion * Shine Snow Illusion * Mercury Aqua Mirage * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody Attacken in Videospielen * Crash Launcher * Shine Aqua Cutter * Mirage Wave * Aqua Ribbon Upper * Break Step * Water Stream * Reverse Spin Kick * Reverse Break Step * Water Bullet Realserie * Mercury Aqua Blizzard * Mercury Aqua Cyclone * Mercury Aqua Storm Mercury bekommt von Artemis das Sailor Star Tambourine geschenkt, mit dem sie ihre Kräfte verstecken und mit den anderen Kriegerinnen vereinen kann. Mercury ist in der Lage aus einer Pfütze ein Wasserschwert zu formen, um im Kampf bestehen zu können. Im Final Act verwandelt sich ihr Tambourine in das Mercury Sword. In der Realserie erhält Sailor Mercury die meisten der Waffen: das Wasserschwert, das Mercury Sword und als Dark Mercury das Dark Sword. Ausrüstung * Mercury Goggle * Supercomputer Trivia * Sailor Mercury ist nach dem innersten Planeten des Sonnensystems benannt. In der Astrologie ist der Merkur der Geburtsplanet und "Herrscher" von dem Sternzeichen Zwilling und Ami Mizunos Sternzeichen Jungfrau (Geb. 10. Septemper). Auf japanisch heißt der Merkur "Suisei" (水星; wörtlich übersetzt "Wasserstern"). In der römischen Mythologie ist Merkur der Gott der Händler und Diebe und fungiert weiterhin als "Götterbote". * Sailor Mercury verwendet bei einer ihrer Attacken eine Lyra aus Wasser. In der griechischen Mythologie wird dieses Instrument und seine Erfindung dem Gott Hermes, dem griechischen Äquivalent zu Merkur, zugeschrieben. Siehe auch * Ami Mizuno * Dark Mercury Kategorie:Sailor Kriegerinnen Kategorie:Angehörige des Königreich des Mondes Kategorie:Bewohner Kristall Tokios Kategorie:Alles über Sailor Mercury en:Sailor Mercurypl:Czarodziejka z Merkurego